Toujours Avec Vous
by Lillya Hozikawa
Summary: AU. Aku tahu ia menyukai orang lain sejak dulu, sejak aku belum mengenalnya. Aku juga tahu bahwa ini terlarang. Tapi, tak bisakah aku berharap? Warning: Boys Love!
1. Chapter 1: Accident

_Title_: **_Toujours Avec Vous_**

_Fandom_: Naruto

_Disclaimer_: Naruto punya Sasuke, tauuu~ Masa' ada Om yang ngaku-ngaku punya Naruto? #dilempar ma Masashi-sensei

_Pairing_: **NaruSasu** aka **UzuChiha** *yayyy*

_Genre_: _Romance_ x _Friendship_ x _Hurt/Comfort_

_Warning_: Gaje, _OOC_, typo(s) -kayaknya-, dan yang terpenting: _**BOYS LOVE**_... Jadi kalo ngerasa gag suka, dimohon untuk gag dibaca~

* * *

_A/N_: Hwaa~ dengan tak bertanggungjawabnya Lils mem-_publish fict_ baru... Huhu~ lagi gak ada ide buat _Your world is Mine_... _Btw_, langsung aja ya... _Happy reading, Minna_~ ^o^v

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Accident_**

"Tok-Tok-Tok!"

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang. Seseorang itu sudah berdiri selama kira-kira 13 menit di depan kamar pada sebuah apartemen kecil yang terlihat bobrok. Sudah habis kesabarannya menunggu sang rival dengan waktu yang semakin mepet.

"_DOBE! _CEPAT! KALAU DALAM WAKTU 10 DE-" Teriakan pemuda tampan berambut raven itu terhenti ketika sesosok pemuda berambut pirang keemasan muncul dari dalam kamar. Ialah orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu.

"Lama sekali, _Dob_e," ujarnya datar. Tak terlihat kesan bahwa sedari tadi ia mencak-mencak karena keterlambatan si _blondie_.

Dan yang dilakukan pemuda berkulit tan itu hanyalah nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Tangan kanannya terangkat, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah, membuatnya menjadi berantakan. "Hehe~"

"Lalu, mau berapa lama lagi kita ada di sini, _Dobe_? 10 menit lagi bel _KHS_ akan berbunyi," kata si raven dengan sinis. Siapa yang tak kesal jika berada di posisinya? Hanya orang- ah sudahlah! Mari kita lanjutkan!

"Tak tahu~" jawab pemuda satunya lagi dengan santai. Oh, jika ia tak dilahirkan sebagai seorang Uchiha, maka ia akan menggantung si pirang di tiang bendera _KHS_. Namun ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Baka_," ucap Sasuke seraya melengos pergi, meninggalkan pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto di tempat.

Beberapa detik kemudian sang rubah _connect_ dan mengejar pemuda berambut pantat ayam setelah meraih ranselnya dan menutup kamar apartemen yang ia tempati.

"_Temee_~ Tunggu aku~" teriaknya.

"Hn..."

* * *

[Karena bingung bagaimana bunyi bel sekolah, jadi khayalin sendiri aja ya?]

[_Sfc_: Bel masuk sekolah]

"Huwaa~ sudah bel!" seru pemuda pirang aka Naruto dengan panik. Ia segera bergegas agar sampai di dalam lingkungan sekolah sebelum gerbang ditutup oleh penjaga sekolah yang tergolong elit itu. Di sampingnya, pemuda emo bernama Sasuke ikut serta dalam upaya mencegah terlambatnya Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ini semua karena kau, _Baka_!" gerutu Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah _Konoha High School_, atau biasa disebut _KHS_.

"Tunggu, Izumo-_san_! Kotetsu-_san_!" teriak Naruto kepada kedua penjaga sekolah yang bersiap menutup gerbang.

Salah satu dari penjaga itu, yang diketahui bernama Izumo, terkekeh geli akan tingkah kedua siswa_ KHS _itu. Iseng, ia langsung menarik gerbang sekolah yang terlihat megah itu dan menutupnya, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke tertinggal di luar.

"Kalian terlambat, Naruto, Sasuke," kata Izumo sok sangar. Padahal niatnya hanya ingin mengerjai duo itu.

Kedua pemuda itu berhenti untuk mengatur napas mereka yang terengah-engah. Lagipula apalagi yang bisa mereka lakukan dengan gerbang yang telah tertutup seperti itu? Menembus teralis besi yang berbaris rapi kemudian menyatukan kembali anggota tubuh yang telah terpisah? Haha~ Sungguh, hal itu hanya ada di dunia fiksi. -Lha, ini apa dund? ==a-

"Hosh... Hosh... I-izumo-_san_..." ucap Naruto terputus-putus. Ia membungkuk dengan menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di lutut.

Sementara itu, Sasuke mengatur napas dengan tetap berpose -sok- _cool_. Ia tetap berdiri tegap, walau bahunya bergerak naik-turun dengan cepat. Apakah itu masuk tipe _cool_?

Izumo menyeringai, sedangkan Kotetsu tetap membaca koran paginya sambil sesekali melirik kedua pemuda tingkat 7 di _KHS_ itu.

"Khekhe~ gerbang yang telah ditutup tidak bisa dibuka lagi~" kata Izumo, dan setelah itu ia menggembok gerbang bercat hitam itu.

Bocah dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya itu hanya bisa memandang Izumo horor. Sedangkan bocah ayam #PLAKK maksudnya bocah dengan rambut ber-_style_ mirip pantat ayam hanya mendengus.

'Ini semua karena kau, _Dobe_,' inner Sasuke seraya men-_deathglare_ Naruto, yang tentu saja tak menyadarinya. Padahal Izumo sudah berkeringat dingin dan Kotetsu menutupi wajahnya dengan lembaran korannya.

"Huh, yasudahlah! Aku lewat belakang saja~" Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto melangkah pergi, berniat ke bagian belakang sekolah.

Semua warga _KHS_ tahu bahwa dinding belakang yang membatasi antara lingkup _Konoha High School _dengan masyarakat sekitar lebih rendah daripada sisi lain. Sehingga bagian belakanglah yang selalu didatangi oleh para pelaku 'telat masuk sekolah' agar dapat menyusup dan mengikuti pelajaran kembali.

Ha, dan bukan hal yang jarang ini dialami oleh Naruto. Sesekali Sasuke bersama si pirang karena terlalu sabar menunggu.

"Huh, dasar orang-orang menyebalkan! Ini baru telat 5 menit!" gerutu Naruto tentang keisengan Izumo. Ia sudah malas untuk mencoba agar gerbang yang sudah tertutup kembali dibka. Sudah capek memohon-mohon dan merendahkan dirinya.

Ia adalah seorang dengan harga diri yang tinggi, walau jika dibandingkan dengan Uchiha hal itu hanyalah sesuatu yang cetek. Beda level. Tapi tak ada yang mengetahui hal ini. Karena Naruto pun menganggapnya sebagai masa lalu...

"Ini karena kau selalu bangun telat, _Baka-Blondie_..." desis seseorang di belakang Naruto dengan dingin. Sang rubah dapat merasakan tatapan tajam Sasuke di punggungnya. Tapi, hal itu sudah biasa ia terima. Bukan hanya karena ia selalu ada di dekat Uchiha bungsu ini. Tapi sejak dahulu ia sudah biasa menghadapi tatapan mematikan dengan berbagai intensitas.

Satu kata: biasa.

'Huh, Sasukecapantatayam! Andai kau tahu aku tidur jam berapa!' gerutu Naruto dalam hati, walaupun pada akhirnya ia hanya menampilkan cengiran lebar yang jika diperhatikan terlihat dipaksakan.

"Hehe~ Biasanya juga kau meninggalkanku, _Teme_~" bantah Naruto semanja mungkin. Membuat Sasuke merinding, ingat dengan Bakoro, ehh Orochimaru-_sensei_, guru biologi mereka yang gayanya seperti banci di... ah, lupakan.

"Berhenti bersikap konyol seperti itu, _Baka_!"

"_Temee_~"

"Kita sudah terlambat!" ingat Sasuke panas.

"Oh iya!" Naruto yang entah baru ingat atau pura-pura baru ingat padahal sedari tadi ingat menepuk keningnya pelan.

Naruto segera lari sprint menuju bagian belakang, sedikit meninggalkan Sasuke beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

'Hup...'

Naruto menumpukan berat badannya pada tangannya yang berada di dinding belakang _KHS_, lalu menaikkan badannya sedikit dalam posisi menggantung sehingga ia dapat melihat keadaan halaman sekolah yang kini sepi karena para penghuni telah memulai kegiatan belajar-mengajar di ruangan masing-masing.

Setelah itu ia menaikkan kaki kirinya ke atas dinding dan melompat ke dalam.

'Tap...'

Maka sampailah ia di sekolahmenengah pertama itu.

"Cepat, _Teme_! Jam pertama kelas biologi! Jangan sampai kau di-_rape_ Bakoro karena telar masuk kelasnya!" seru Naruto kepada Sasuke yang masih berada di luar.

"Diam kau!" balas Sasuke dingin.

'Khekhe~ Mana mungkin kubiarkan kau di-_rape_ ular itu, Sasuke' _inner_ Naruto. Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi? Kalian akan tahu nanti.

"M-minggir, _Dobe_..." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Katika Naruto mendongak, terlihat Sasuke yang siap mendarat. Namun bukankah masih ada tempat lain?

"Cari tempat mendarat lain, _Teme_~"

"A-awas!"

'BRUUKK!'

Semua berlangsung dengan cepat. Kaki Sasuke yang tersandung dan berakibat jatuhnya sang pemuda Uchiha ke depan. Dan pada akhirnya...

'Chuu...'

Tubuh porselen Sasuke jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Naruto dengan bibir yang saling menempel antara satu dengan yang lain. Keduanya mengalami trans. Otak mereka berusaha mengilah apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dengan segera Sasuke bangkit dan mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Maninggalkan Naruto sendiri di sana.

"Haaah..." Naruto menghela napas pelan lalu bangkit. Ia menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor karena berbaring di tanah. "Badanku sakit~"

Ia mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisinya tadi dan menyandangkannya di bahu. Pemuda berkulit tan ini berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya.

"_Les lèvres douces, Sasuke..._(1)" gumamnya, teringat akan kecelakaan tadi.

"_Et saviez-vous, Sasuke..._(2)" Ia berhenti berbicara sejenak. Sesaat pikirannya menerawang. "_...Si je ne le regrette pas?_(3)"

Setelah berkata seperti itu ia berlari cepat menuju kelasnya, dalam hati berharap sang sensei belum masuk kelas.

**_To Be Continue_**

* * *

Kamus:

(1) Bibirmu lembut, Sasuke...

(2) Dan apakah kau tahu Sasuke...

(3) ...Kalau aku tak menyesal?

* * *

A/N: Nyaa~ selesai juga nih _chapter_ 1. Gimana pendapat _Minna_? Abal? Pasaran? Gaje? Tolong kasih tahu Lils, yaaa?

Sebenarnya fict ini mau di-publish 2 minggu yang lalu, tapi akunnya gg bisa dibuka. Hah, hampir bikin lagi.

Oya, fict ini mungkin akan lama sekali di apdet karena sekarang Lils lagi UAS aka Ujian Asli Susah -copas by teman-

Lils menerima kritik, saran, atau apapun asal membangun.

_So, Review please_? ^o^v


	2. Chapter 2: Prévisions Gomme

_Title_: _**Toujours Avec Vous**_

_Fandom_: Naruto

_Disclaimer_: Naruto punya Sasuke, tauuu~ Masa' ada Om yang ngaku-ngaku punya Naruto? #dilempar ma Masashi-sensei

_Pairing_: **NaruSasu** aka **UzuChiha** *yayyy*

_Genre_: _Romance_ x _Friendship_ x _Hurt/Comfort_

_Warning_: Gaje, _OOC_, typo(s) -kayaknya-, dan yang terpenting: _**BOYS LOVE**_... Jadi kalo ngerasa gag suka, dimohon untuk gag dibaca~

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Prévisions Gomme_**

Jam kuno yang berada di muka sebuah sekolah di Hokaido berdentang tiga kali, mengakibatkan terdengarnya suara riuh dari ruang-ruang kelas di _Konoha High School_ atau singkatnya _KHS_. Segera saja koridor-koridor di sekolah menengah pertama itu dibanjiri oleh siswa-siswa berseragam kuning kenari-hitam.

Seperti inilah keadaan _KHS_ pada saat jam istirahat berlangsung.

Kelas VII-D... -nyaa~ kelasku sama Hei-_chan_ dulu-

"_Teme_~ kau masih marah?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut kuning keemasan kepada pemuda _emo_ yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya.

"_Teme_~" rengeknya untuk meraih perhatian pemuda yang sejak awal tetap membaca sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang tabalnya mengalahkan Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia yang _author_-pun malas untuk membacanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Jarang-jarang -hampir tak pernah- Naruto, nama pemuda itu, memanggil pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tadi dengan nama aslinya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya.

_Sapphire_ bertemu _onyx_.

"Hn?"

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau tahu itu bukan salahku, 'kan?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah serius, hal ini membuat Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Hei, siapa yang tidak heran jika secara tiba-tiba sahabatmu yang selalu berwajah konyol menjadi begitu... serius?

"Hallooo..." Satu kata itu cukup untuk menyadarkan Sasuke dari _trance_-nya dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Siapa yang marah? Itu hanya kecelakaan, _Baka_!" bantah Sasuke atas pernyataan sang _blondie_ tadi. Ha, itu hanya kecelakaan, Kawan! Buat apa Uchiha bungsu ini marah? Lagipula itu akibat dari kecerobohannya.

Tapi, ada satu masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi: Itu adalah _first kiss_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke! Pemuda ini tak pernah membayangkan akan melakukannya dengan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu, yang notabene adalah seorang lelaki. Sekali lagi: LELAKI!

Padahal selama ini ia selalu mengangankan akan melakukan _first kiss_-nya dengan gadis yang ia sukai sedari kecil. Gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang merupakan tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecilnya.

_For God's sake!_ Itu tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya!

Lagipula, apa manfaatnya jika ia marah-marah? Takkan memundurkan waktu dan mengulangi apa yang telah terjadi. Malah akan membuatnya terlihat bagai seorang gadis yang dicium paksa oleh seorang pemuda.

'Eits, pikiranmu terlalu jauh, Sasuke!' gerutu Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri dalam hati atas pemikirannya yang mulai melantur.

"Sas?"

Suara Naruto yang agak cempreng membangunkan Sasuke dari khayalan gajenya.

"Aku tak marah, _Dobe_..." kata pemuda bermata _onyx _ini pada akhirnya.

'_Si vous n'êtes pas en colère, pourquoi vous me avait été ignoré_, Sasuke?' kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Hehe~ baguslah kalau begitu. Yasudah, aku ke kafetaria dulu. Ramen-ramen itu memanggilku. _Jaa_~" Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Sasuke bersama bukunya.

"Haah, rugi aku kagum dengan wajah seriusnya," gerutu Sasuke pelan.

* * *

"Hinata-_chan_, bolehkah aku meminta tolong?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang dengan bando merah menghiasinya kepada gadis berambut _indigo_ yang sedang membaca catatan biologi tadi.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu menoleh ke sumber suara, lalu menjawab, "I-iya, tentu s-saja. A-aku akan membantumu s-sebisaku, Sakura-_chan_." Ia berkata terbata-bata dengan suara lembut dan sedikit ragu.

Sakura tersenyum manis, lalu berkata, "Santai saja, Hinata-_chan_. Aku takkan meminta yang aneh-aneh, kok!"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Mata _lavender_-nya memandang sosok bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Bisakah aku pinjam pulpen bertinta hijau milikmu?" pinta Sakura sedikit berbisik kepada Hinata seakan tak ingin didengar oleh yang lain.

Pewaris utama keluarga Hyuuga itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, tanda tak mengerti. Hal itu membuatnya bagaikan boneka porselen yang begitu menggemaskan. Dan tanpa sadar ia telah menyebabkan beberapa pemuda yang melihatnya menjadi merah padam.

"Hinata-_chan_~ _please_~" rayu Sakura karna belum mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

"Un-tuk apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya pemilik rambut_ indigo _panjang ini penasaran.

Belum menjawab wajah Sakura sudah memanas. "Hee, i-itu... _ano_... ah, aku malu, Hinata-_chan_~ _please_~"

Niat jail sekaligus keinginan untuk mengetahui alasan sang sahabat memerah merasuki dirinya. "Hem, k-kalau begitu takkan kupinjami," kata Hinata.

_Emerald_ milik sang gadis Haruno terbelalak. Siapa gadis in?

"Hei, katakan padaku siapa kau dan dimana Hyuuga Hinata!" seru Sakura.

"Ha?" Sakura mendramatisir keadaan dengan pura-pura menggigiti kuku jarinya seakan ketakutan. "Hyuuga Hinata yang kukenal tak suka berbuat jahil..."

Mulut Hinata terbuka sedikit, ia melongo. Segitunyakah ekspresi sahabatnya jika ia berbuat iseng sedikit? Lalu ia menutup mulutnya. "Emm, Sakura-_chan_... Ini aku, Hyuuga Hinata. Anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi, kakak dari Hyuuga Hanabi, dan sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji..."

"Hihihi~"

Oh, ternyata gadis_ pinky_ ini mengerjainya. Ah, salahnya sendiri mengangga serius kata-kata tak masuk akal dari Haruno Sakura.

Capek juga kalau meladeni orang jahil seperti Sakura. Harus _to-the-point_.

"Sakura-chan, pulpen itu untuk a-apa? Aku perlu tahu, nanti m-malah buat yang tidak-tidak, lagi," kata Hinata. Saking polosnya ia sampai mengira sebuah pulpen dengan tinta hijau dapat digunakan sebagai alat untuk tindak kejahatan.

"Erm... itu, _ano_..." Sakura gelagapan dalam menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Ia membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Hasilnya ia terlihat seperti ikan yang dibawa ke darat, yang berusaha bernapas di tempat yang bukan kawasannya.

"Iya?" Dengan sabar Hinata menanti jawaban Sakura.

"Eh, itu u-untuk..." Sakura berhenti sejenak. Waktu yang singkat itu ia gunakan untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi begitu cepat. "R-ramalan penghapus."

Akhirnya dijawab juga. Tapi ada yang membuat gadis Hyuuga ini bingung. Mengapa hanya untuk menjawab itu begitu sulit? Toh hanya sebuah ramalah yang tidak pasti kebenarannya.

"Hanya untuk ramalan?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Tanpa sadar pemilik mata lavender ini menghela napas, membuat Sakura menatapnya lagi. "Sejak kapan k-kau mempercayai r-ramalan, Sakura-_chan_? Ramalan 'kan h-hanya sesuatu yang tak pasti..."

Gadis berambut pink itu mendengus. "Aku tak percaya ramalan, Hinata-_chan_..."

"Lalu-" Kata-kata Hinata segera dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Ini beda!"

"..." Hinata tak menjawab, membiarkan sahabatnya melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan tadi.

"Ini menentukan takdir cintaku, _Dear_..." lanjut Sakura, hanya membuat Hinata semakin bingung. Hei, secara logika tentu hal itu mustahil! Masa' dengan penghapus kisah cinta seseorang bisa ditentukan.

Sakura melotot, sampai Hinata khawatir bola mata seindah _emerald_ itu akan melompat keluar. "H-hinata-_chan_? Masa' kau tak tahu?"

Dengan polosnya Hinata menjawab, "Tahu apa?"

#GUBRAKK!

Sepertinya Sakura ingin pingsan mendengar jawaban itu. "Hinata-_chan_, akan kujelaskan kepadamu apa yang kuketahui. Tolong dengarkan, oke?" Dengan mantap Hinata mengangguk.

"Akhir-akhir ini ramalan penghapus ngetren di kalangan anak muda. Tulis nama orang yang kita sukai di penghapus dengan menggunakan tinta hijau lalu tutup dengan bungkusannya. Katanya kalau memakai ini tanpa diketahui orang lain, cinta kita akan tersampaikan~" jelas Sakura dengan berseri-seri. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Hoo..."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Hinata. 'Oh, tidak! Kenapa Hyuuga Hinata menjadi lamban seperti ini?' batin Sakura.

"Apa kau tak mau meminjamkanku pulpen hijaumu, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Sakura tidak sabar. Bagaimana tidak, sudah begitu lama kau menjelaskan ini-itu kepada seorang gadis yang entah kenapa saat ini begitu lola, tapi kebutuhanmu tak tercapai?

"Ohh..." Dengan segera gadis berambut_ indigo_ itu merogoh kotak pensilnya untuk mencari pulpen hijau miliknya. Lalu ia mengulurkannya kepada Sakura.

Setelah pulpen itu berada di tangannya, Sakura berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar, "_Arigatou_, Hinata-_channn_~" Hinata ikut senang jika melihat sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Kau membantuku mendekati Sasuke-_kun_~" bisik Sakura tepat di depan telinga Hinata, ia tak ingin orang lain tahu mengenai hal ini. Ingat syarat ramalan itu? Setelah lewat beberapa detik Sakura melanjutkan tetap dengan suara pelan, "Dan mungkin kau bisa mencobanya untuk Naruto~"

Spontan muka Hinata memanas hanya dengan mendengar nama Naruto, pemuda yang ditaksirnya sejak awal tahun ajaran ini. Tepatnya sejak pertama kali ia bertatap muka dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

"S-sakura-_chan_..." desah Hinata.

"Hihi~" Sakura terkikik pelan melihat wajah merah Hinata. "Kupinjam dulu, ya? Nanti kalau sudah selesai akan segera kukembalikan agar kau bisa menggunakannya demi kelancaran hubunganmu dengan Na-"

"Sakura-_chan_!" potong Hinata dengan wajah seperti tomat, merah merona karena malu akan ucapan Sakura.

"Hihi~"

* * *

"Sakura-_chan_, boleh aku pinam penghapusmu?" tanya Naruto kepada gadis Haruno yang duduk di meja di sebelahnya saat pelajaran ke-6 tanpa melihat ke arah sakura.

"Eh?" Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit tersentak atas permintaan Naruto.

"Aku pinjam penghapusmu, Sakura-_chan_. Penghapusku tertinggal di rumah," jelas Naruto tetap tanpa menatap wajah Sakura. Tangan kirinya terulur meminta benda karet itu sedang tangan kenannya tetap ia gunakan untuk mencatat apa yang ditulis _sensei_-nya di _whiteboard_.

Bukannya segera memberi penghapusnya, Sakura malah memandang Naruto gugup. "He-eh? B-bagaimana kalau kuputong segini saja?" kata Sakura seraya mengambil aba-aba untuk memotong penghapus berwarna merah muda itu sedikit. Ia panik, takut pemuda blondie di sampingnya ini tahu apa yang sudah ia tulis di balik bungkusan penghapusnya.

"Ah, lama!" Dengan segera Naruto menyambar penghapus itu dari tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura melongo. "Memangnya ada apa, sih?"

"Eh, i-itu..."

Setelah menggunakan penghapus itu, si pirang membuka bungkus penghapus milik Sakura. Terlihatlah untaian huruf kanji berwarna hijau yang membentuk kata 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

"Ini... ramalan yang belakangan ini sedang nge-tren, 'kan?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjukkan penghapus itu kepada Sakura. Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya.

'Kenapa dia bisa tahu?"_ inner _Sakura panik. Sementara ia hanya menampilkan ekspresi aneh.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa pelan. "Hei, santai saja, Sakura-chan! Memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan? Memberitahukan ini kepada si_ Teme_?" tanya Naruto dengan santai.

'_BLUSH_...'

Segera semburat merah merayapi wajah jelitanya, membuatnya seakan menyala. Dua keuntungan dimiliki oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Pertama, posisi mereka yang terletak di belakang kelas. Kedua, karna teman-teman mereka begitu sibuk dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi-sensei, yang juga sibuk membaca buku kecil bersampul oranye berjudul Icha-Icha Paradise.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Sakura gugup, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau si blondie takkan mengingkari ucapannya. Takkan menarik kembali kata-katanya. Mungkin istilahnya, 'Takkan menjilat ludahnya sendiri'.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto dengan pasti. Seketika ekspresi wajah Sakura menjadi sumringah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura, hampir melonjak dari bangkunya saking senangnya. Matanya berbinar-binar bak anak anjing yang akan diajak berjalan-jalan oleh majikannya. -nggak nyambung!-

Naruto mengangguk.

"Sungguh?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Serius?" tanya Sakura lagi, tanpa menyadari munculnya empat siku-siku di pelipis Naruto. Hoo~ si _blondie_..

"Astaga! DUARIUS!" jerit naruto, lupa bahwa kini mereka berada di kelas dan sedang mengikuti keadaan belajar-mengajar.

'UPS...' Hati Naruto mencelos begitu sadar semua mata memandangi dirinya.

"Ada yang salah, Naruto?" tanya sang _ero-Sensei _a.k.a Hatake Kakashi. Wo-ohh...

"E-enggak,_ sensei_.. Hehe~" jawab Naruto gelagapan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dalam hati ia menggerutu, 'Sial! Ukh!'

Tak berkata apa-apa lagi Kakashi kembali membaca buku karangan Jiraiya, pria setengah baya yang merupakan suami dari Tsunade, kepala sekolah di _KHS_. Para murid sweatdrop atas pola sang guru yang terkenal tak hanya ke-_pervert_-annya, tapi juga karena kebiasaannya terlambat masuk kelas yang alasannya sampai saat ini masih menjadi misteri.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Naruto!" bisik Sakura senang. Naruto mengangguk.

'_Comment cela pourrait-il kusebarkan_, (2)' _inner _Naruto sedih. Sungguh tragis hidupnya. '_Si j'ai dit à Sasuke, tu serais amoureux ..._(3)'

'_Je ne vais pas le laisser! Sasuke seulement les miens!_(4) tekad Naruto dalam hati.

**_To Be Continue_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kamus:

(1) Kalau kau tak marah, kenapa sedri tadi kau mengacuhkanku, Sasuke?

(2) Mana mungkin kusebarkan hal ini

(3) Jika kuberitahu Sasuke,kalian pasti menjadi sepasang kekasih...

(4) Aku takkan membiarkannya! Sasuke hanya milikku!

* * *

Seputar Judul:

Toujours Avev Vous dalam bahasa Perancis berarti Selalu Bersamamu.

* * *

A/N: gomen atas keterlambatan apdet. Ni karna tugas sekolah yang mulai menumpuk, pulang jam3. Gimana mau ngetik di warnet? T.T

Arigatou untuk para reviewer dan readers. *bow*

Chapter 3 akan apdet sangat lama, kemungkinan setelah UAN. Jadi, jangan minta apdet kilat, ea. Karna Lils gak bakal bisa ngabulin. T.T

**_Special Thanks for:_**

_Yuuchan no Haru999_

_Micon_

_Miichan 94_

_Vii Murasaki_

_sasutennaru_

_chibi-Rhoyukina_

_GaryPolary_

_Misa Yagami Hitsugaya_

_Namikaze Sakura_

_Devil Brain_

_And you, all.. XD_


End file.
